Love Story
by iiratzes
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kim Ryeowook hanyalah seorang siswa SM High School biasa yang memiliki banyak teman. Suatu hari, kehidupannya berubah karena konflik perasaan yang melibatkan teman-temannya. Bagaimana ia menghadapinya? Apa ia akan menemukan sosok sahabat dan cinta sejatinya? SJ Fic. YAOI. Official Pairing. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Seoul, Mei 2014

Kim Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum menatap plang nama kafe di hadapannya. Saat ini, ia akan menghadiri reuni SM Senior High School. Pikirannya membayang, pasti teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Ia memang benar-benar datang tepat waktu, bahkan hampir terlambat karena sebelumnya ia harus menyelesaikan suatu urusan terlebih dahulu. Selang beberapa detik, ia pun membuka pintu kaca kafe tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangan. Di sudut ruangan, tampak tiga buah meja digabungkan menjadi satu, dihuni oleh sekitar delapan orang laki-laki yang satu di antaranya tengah melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook. Pria manis itupun segera melangkah menuju meja tersebut, kemudian duduk di samping kanan pria yang tak kalah manis, yang tadi melambaikan tangan padanya, Kim Kibum. Segera, suasana di meja tersebut menjadi ramai setelah kedatangan Ryeowook. Kebanyakan menanyakan kabarnya dan ada juga yang menanyakan karir serta keluarganya.

Meja tersebut menjadi makin ramai setelah kedatangan lima orang lelaki tampan dengan jas hitam formal melekat pada tubuh masing-masing. Yang pertama, Choi Siwon. Pria tampan nan hampir sempurna, dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi, kekasih dari Kibum. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat di hadapan Ryeowook. Yang kedua, Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang tak kalah tampan, dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit teracak yang justru menambah pesonanya, kekasih Lee Sungmin yang duduk di sisi kiri Kibum. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Siwon setelah sebelumnya menatap sang kekasih dan menyapa Ryeowook. Yang ketiga, Kim Youngwoon. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang melepas jasnya, kekasih Park Jungsoo yang duduk di hadapan Kibum. Ia mengambil posisi di ujung meja. Yang keempat, Tan Hangeng. Pria keturunan China yang tampan serta tinggi, kekasih Kim Heechul yang duduk di samping Jungsoo. Hangeng duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Dan yang terakhir, Kim Jongwoon. Pria tampan yang berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, menimbulkan kesan cool bagi yang melihat. Dengan rambut 'red-wine' yang terkesan acak-acakan, ia tampak begitu tampan. Lelaki itu duduk di antara Hangeng dan Youngwoon.

"Kemana saja kalian sampai baru tiba sekarang?" Tanya Heechul setelah kelima pria itu duduk. Ia tampak cantik dengan jas semi-formal berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya yang dicat coklat tampak begitu cocok dengan wajah cantiknya. "Dan lagi, mengapa kalian tak bersama Zhou Mi dan Shindong?"

"Tadinya kami berjanji untuk berangkat bersama. Tetapi tidak jadi karena yaa… ada urusan bisnis," jawab Youngwoon, menatap Zhoumi serta Shindong yang tiba lebih dulu. Zhoumi, pria China yang juga lelaki paling tinggi dalam kelompok tersebut, duduk di ujung meja yang satunya, sementara Shindong duduk di samping Heechul, berhadapan dengan Henry dan Hyukjae.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Still secret :D

**Warning! AU. BoyxBoy, Gaje plot, typo(s), de el el**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

**Chapter 1 : New Student?**

Seoul, 15 tahun lalu.

"Aish, mengapa kantin jadi ramai begini? Aku tak yakin kita akan mendapat tempat," Ryeowook menggerutu melihat keadaan kantin yang begitu ramai. Ia begitu lapar karena tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan, ditambah dengan pelajaran Fisika dan Matematika tadi membuat otaknya berasap. Ia benar-benar ingin mengisi perutnya saat ini, tetapi ia bahkan tidak yakin masih ada meja tersisa di kantin yang kini tampak seperti ingin menyaingi Lotte World dalam hal jumlah pengunjung. Kedua tangannya sudah pegal menahan beban makanan yang ia beli―padahal sebenarnya makanan itu ringan.

"Sepertinya di sana kosong. Ayo kita ke sana sebelum ditempati yang lain," Heechul menggiring mereka menuju sebuah meja yang kebetulan tak berpenghuni di sudut kantin. Setelah duduk, mereka langsung menikmati makanan masing-masing sambil sesekali berceloteh tentang apa saja.

"Yak, Kim Ryeowook! Pelan-pelan! Kau sedang makan atau menghisap makanan?!" tegur Sungmin melihat cara makan Ryeowook yang terkesan buru-buru. Padahal biasanya lelaki manis itu cukup santai saat makan. Tapi sekarang, astaga… Sungmin bahkan tak melihatnya menarik napas!―hanya hiperbola. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan 'diam kau, aku sedang lapar, tahu!' dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ternyata kalian di sini, aku mencari kalian kemana-man―"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ryeowook tersedak saat suara teriakan serta tepukan di bahunya mengejutkannya tiba-tiba. Kibum langsung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung ditenggak setengahnya oleh Ryeowook. Setelah berhasil selamat dari kejadian 'hampir-mati-karena-tersedak' itu, Ryeowook langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada lelaki imut yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya, monkey yadong?!" Suara teriakan disertai umpatan dari Ryeowook membuat si pelaku pengejutan terkekeh pelan. Lee Hyukjae, nama pria manis yang tadi mengejutkan Ryeowook pun melayangkan tatapan maaf―yang Ryeowook yakini itu tak serius. Kemudian menatap lelaki imut yang tadi datang bersamanya―Henry Lau―seolah meminta bantuan.

"Sudahlah, Hyukjae pasti tak sengaja melakukannya, Ryeowook-iie. Kau tahu sendiri monyet satu itu kelewat hiperaktif. Lagipula tadi kan kau sudah diperingati Sungmin untuk makan pelan-pelan," Jungsoo yang gerah dengan situasi tersebut akhirnya turun tangan. Lelaki paling tua di kelompok tersebut itu pun melayangkan senyum malaikat yang membuat seluruh siswa yang berstatus 'seme' menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar(?). Meskipun begitu, Hyukjae melayangkan tatapan tidak setuju, memprotes mengapa dirinya dipanggil monyet.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mati tadi? Kau mau bertanggungjawab?!" Ryeowook tetap tak memperdulikan ucapan Jungsoo. Ia terlanjur kesal setengah mati dengan sikap kekanakan Hyukjae. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya tadi? Sama sekali tidak elit jika setelah ini terpampang berita 'Kim Ryeowook, siswa tahun terakhir SM Senior High School mati karena tersedak setelah dikejutkan oleh sahabatnya' sebagai headline koran besok pagi, kan? Lagipula, ia belum ingin mati, ia masih ingin bertemu seseorang. Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun melayangkan tatapan 'kau terlalu berlebihan' pada Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya membalas dengan tatapan tak peduli, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Dia sebenarnya kenapa?" suara Henry terdengar setelah Ryeowook pergi, dibalas oleh gelengan teman-temannya.

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

Kim Ryeowook melangkah menyusuri koridor di samping lapangan basket sekolah dengan umpatan yang terus keluar dari bibir plumnya. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Ditambah dengan ulah teman-temannya yang tak satupun membelanya. Langkahnya terhenti, alis kanannya terangkat saat ia menolehkan kepalanya pada lapangan basket yang kini di pinggirannya tampak begitu banyak orang. Sekolahnya tidak sedang mengadakan pertandingan dengan sekolah lain, kan? Lagipula, mayoritas yang berada di sini adalah yeoja. Sedangkan para namja hampir tak terlihat. Ada apa? Seingatnya, walaupun gerombolan Kyuhyun cs(?) tengah berlatih pun takkan seramai ini, sedangkan sekarang? Ryeowook hampir mengira bahwa ada bintang NBA yang datang ke sekolahnya jika ia tak lebih dulu sadar bahwa hal itu hampir mustahil.

Memutuskan untuk tak ingin lagi memikirkan hal tersebut, Ryeowook pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berniat bolos pelajaran berikutnya. Sepertinya tidur di atap sekolah merupakan ide yang ba―

BRUKKK!

Pikiran serta langkahnya langsung terhenti saat sebuah bola basket yang dilempar dengan kekuatan cukup besar melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam kepalanya. Ryeowook langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, seolah ada ribuan burung yang berputar mengitari kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya, namun kesadarannya menghilang bertepatan dengan sebuah suara menyapa telinganya.

"Kau tidak―oh, astaga! Dia pingsan!"

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

Sepasang mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris coklat caramel indah yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam. Mata itu mengerjap perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitar. Pikirannya bekerja, berusaha mengenali di mana ia berada. Dinding serba putih serta aroma yang familiar… Ah, ruang kesehatan. Ryeowook menghela napas, ia tahu ia pingsan tadi. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak menuju kepalanya, alisnya mengenyit kala menemukan pelipis kanannya diplester. Astaga, separah itukah?

"Kau sudah sadar, Ryeowook-ah?"

Suara berat yang mengalun itu membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. Kim Kibum memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan detik berikutnya. Terlihat sebuah tas hitam berada di punggungnya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas berwarna biru―tas milik Ryeowook. Melihat hal itu, Ryeowook menyimpulkan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Usai meletakkan kedua tas tersebut di kursi yang terletak di sisi kanan ranjang yang ditempati Ryeowook, membantu Ryeowook untuk bersandar dan menyodorkannya segelas air putih yang ia ambil di nakas.

"Selama itukah aku pingsan?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah menghabiskan air yang disodorkan Kibum, dibalas anggukan dari pria manis itu yang membuat Ryeowook menghela napas. "Apa orang yang melempar bola basket padaku tak bertanggungjawab? Menjengukku di sini, setidaknya? Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Ia sudah diberi teguran oleh Jung seonsaengnim. Ia menungguimu tadi, tapi ia pulang sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum kau sadar. Katanya sih ada urusan." Ryeowook baru saja ingin melontarkan pertanyaan sebelum mendapat tatapan datar dari Kibum. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kau kuat berjalan tidak?"

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

Keesokan harinya, tampak Ryeowook tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja yang ditempatinya di sudut paling belakang ruang kelas XII-B. Kondisinya sudah membaik, walaupun kadang rasa pusing kerap mendera kepalanya, membuatnya harus cepat-cepat mencari pegangan sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Walaupun begitu, moodnya sama sekali tak berubah. Terlebih di rumah, kedua orangtuanya serta kakaknya bukannya mengkhawatirkannya tetapi justru memarahinya akibat dari kecerobohan Ryeowook dan bla bla bla.

Dan lagi, rasa rindunya pada sosok sahabat sejak kecil justru tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat insomnianya kembali kambuh. Alhasil, ia hanya tidur 2 jam dan saat ini merasa begitu mengantuk. Namun ia tak bisa tidur karena suasana kelas yang begitu ramai disebabkan ketiadaan guru yang mengajar karena sakit. Dalam hati ia senang sekaligus mengumpat kesal, senang karena ia tidak perlu belajar tetapi kesal karena suasana ramai yang tercipta itu mengganggunya.

"… ―ihat! Astaga, sepertinya ia tertidur dengan headset putih yang menggantung di kedua telinganya. Aish, tampan sekali! Andai ia menjadi kekasihku, aku akan menjadi siswa paling bahagia di sekolah ini! Hahaha,"

Dan suara yang teridentifikasi sebagai milik lelaki manis pemilik gummy smile bernama Lee Hyukjae membuat mood seorang Kim Ryeowook makin memburuk. Teman-temannya―kecuali Kibum, lelaki itu tengah sibuk membaca novel yang ia bawa― kini tengah sibuk membicarakan murid baru yang kemudian Ryeowook tahu bahwa dialah pelaku pelemparan bola basket padanya. Setampan apa sih lelaki itu sampai seantero sekolah membicarakannya? Ia bukan anak dari artis terkenal, kan? Ryeowook belum mendapat satupun kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya jelas, karena saat murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri, Ryeowook justru asik berselancar di dunia mimpi singkatnya. Saat ia pingsan kemarin, lelaki itu keburu pulang sebelum Ryeowook sadar. Dan saat ini, ia hanya bisa melihat helaian rambut 'red-wine' yang agak acak-acakan milik pria itu karena posisi Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang, sementara pria itu ada di deret ketiga barisan paling dekat pintu, satu meja dengan Donghae.

"Ya, dan kau akan dibunuh, lalu mayatmu akan dibuang ke laut oleh ikan nemo,"

"Ya! Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae! Jangan menyebutnya ikan nemo, Heechul hyung! Dan lagi, Donghae tak mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku,"

Ah, Donghae. Lee Donghae, lengkapnya. Lelaki tampan kekasih Lee Hyukjae yang diam-diam menarik perhatian Ryeowook. Tapi tentu saja Ryeowook tak menunjukkan perasaannya, ia masih menghargai sahabatnya yang cukup―atau terlalu?―hiperaktif dan 'yadong' itu. Terlebih hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah mencapai waktu 8 bulan. Waktu yang lama mengingat Donghae dulunya adalah seorang playboy yang berganti pacar setiap dua-tiga minggu. Dan karena itulah, Ryeowook terpaksa menyembunyikan perasaannya dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Padahal mungkin ia lebih dulu menyukai Donghae sebelum Hyukjae.

Pikiran Ryeowook melayang pada apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Insomnia miliknya kambuh dan ia justru merindukan seseorang. Seorang pria dengan kepala yang agak besar namun memiliki jari-jari tangan yang terkesan mungil, dengan iris hitam kelam dan mata berbentuk bulan sabit, rambut hitam yang selalu tersisir rapi, sahabatnya sejak lahir. Pria itu pindah ke Kanada saat usianya dua belas tahun, tepat satu minggu setelah pemakaman orangtuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan pria itu tidak pernah kembali ke Korea sampai detik ini. Dan Ryeowook merindukannya, begitu merindukannya. Merindukan suara baritone yang hampir selalu berteriak padanya, merindukan senyumnya yang membuat mata pria itu hampir tak terlihat, merindukan tawanya yang selalu menggelegar saat pria itu berhasil menjahilinya, merindukan teriakan kesalnya saat Ryeowook mulai menakutinya dengan anak kucing. Ia rindu semua hal itu.

Ryeowook menghela napas, ia tak ingin kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Mungkin saja pria itu telah menemukan pujaan hatinya di Kanada sana, kan? Bahkan mungkin pria itu telah melupakannya. Lagipula ia sudah menyukai Donghae sekarang. Tapi… apa perasaan itu lebih kuat dari rasa cintanya pada pria masa lalunya? Ia juga tahu bahwa Donghae tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Lamunannya terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah tangan mengguncang pelan bahunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati suasana kelas telah sepi dan Kibum tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan tangan kiri berada di bahu Ryeowook dan tangan kanan memegang ponsel. Ryeowook menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan lelaki manis itu hanya menghela napasnya dan memutar bola mata.

"Ayo keluar, ini sudah jam istirahat. Kau tidak lihat kelas sudah sepi?"

"Kalau kau mau ke kantin, duluan saja, Kibum-ah. Aku ingin tidur, sejak tadi aku tak bisa melakukannya karena kelas ramai sekali," Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, Kibum pun mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan lelaki manis itu sementara Ryeowook kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, berusaha menyelami dunia mimpi yang indah.

Selang beberapa lama, Ryeowook terbangun karena waktu istirahat telah usai. Dengan mata yang hampir tertutup sebagian, ia mengikuti dua mata pelajaran terakhir yang untungnya tak membutuhkan tenaga untuk berpikir keras. Saat matanya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, Kibum dengan segera akan menyenggol bahunya atau memukul kepalanya dengan pulpen untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Ryeowook yang akan dibalas oleh gerutuan singkat lelaki manis itu. Untung saja posisi duduknya di belakang, jadi ia takkan menerima amarah dari guru yang mengajar di kelasnya karena hampir tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Hingga akhirnya, suara yang terasa seperti oasis di tengah gurun pasir pun terdengar, disusul riuh suara para siwa yang bahagia dan suara gerutuan para guru. Kalian tak perlu berpikir atau bertanya untuk tahu suara apa itu, karena semua siswa pasti itu ialah bel tanda pulang.

Memanggul tas berwarna biru miliknya, Ryeowook melangkah ke luar bersama Kibum, Sungmin dan Henry. Kebetulan mereka pulang ke arah yang sama, berbeda dengan Jungsoo, Heechul dan Hyukjae. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju halte dengan suara tawa yang sesekali terdengar sebagai respon dari lelucon yang dibuat Henry. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di halte, Kibum dan Sungmin pulang terlebih dahulu karena telah dijemput oleh supir pribadi masing-masing. Mereka memang orang kaya, tetapi sama sekali tak keberatan bergaul dengan orang sederhana layaknya Henry dan Ryeowook. Terlebih Kibum ialah kekasih dari ketua OSIS SM Senior High School, Choi Siwon yang notabene ialah anak pemilik Hyundai Corp..

Ryeowook dan Henry duduk bersisian di halte, masih mengobrol tentang berbagai hal untuk pengusir rasa bosan akan bus yang tak kunjung nampak. Selang lima belas menit, bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang pun datang dan mereka langsung naik ke dalamnya. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ryeowook telah sampai di rumahnya. Ya, rumah Henry memang sedikit lebih jauh daripada rumahnya, jaraknya dengan rumah Ryeowook sekitar sepuluh menit jika ditempuh dengan bus. Setelah membuka pintu dan menaruh sepatunya di rak yang tersedia, ia melangkah masuk. Tampak ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, Kim Jaejoong tengah asik menikmati acara televisi di ruang keluarga. Dalam hati, Ryeowook yakin pasti sang ibu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat masak di dapur. Karena lelah yang melanda, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak membantu karena otot-otot serta pikirannya tengah berteriak meminta istirahat. Setelah berganti baju dengan kaus kebesaran berwarna ungu dan celana biru selutut―didahului oleh teriakan sang kakak sebenarnya, karena Ryeowook hampir saja akan tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaian―ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan tertidur lelap.

Baru dua setengah jam Ryeowook tertidur, ia tiba-tiba dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah ia harapkan. Kakaknya menggedor pintu dengan keras, diiringi teriakan entah berapa oktaf yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. Dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan serta wajah kusut masai khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tidur atau mati, sih?! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Makan malam sudah siap dan kebetulan keluarga kita kedatangan tamu istimewa," Jaejoong berucap diiringi kekehan pelan, membuat Ryeowook merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding kala mendengarnya. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, tatapanmu tak mempan,"

Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya dan menutup pintu dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebih. Setelah mengambil handuk ungu miliknya, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya sambil terus berusaha menulikan telinganya dari suara Jaejoong yang mengumpat protes. Ryeowook mandi dengan cepat. Setelah berpakaian, ia bergegas menuju ruang makan. Tak baik membuat tamu menunggu, kan? Meskipun begitu, batinnya masih bertanya-tanya akan siapa sebenarnya yang disebut 'tamu istimewa' oleh kakaknya tadi. Yang datang bukan Presiden Korea Selatan, kan?

Memasuki ruang makan, tampak ayahnya yang duduk di ujung meja tengah memperhatikan sang kakak yang mengobrol seru dengan dua orang pria yang duduk membelakanginya sementara sang ibu sibuk menyiapkan hidangan. Pria yang satu berambut hitam, memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan celana jeans, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook. Sementara yang satunya memakai kemeja abu-abu, juga celana jeans. Tapi tunggu, rambut 'red-wine' itu terasa familiar.

Langkah Ryeowook seketika terhenti saat lelaki yang satunya ikut menolehkan kepala. Ia… tak sedang bermimpi, kan? Lelaki asing itu tersenyum manis, kemudian membuat gerakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook duduk di sampingnya. Dengan kaku, seolah seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, Ryeowook duduk di sisi kanan lelaki itu. Posisinya tepat berada di sisi kiri sang ayah, berhadapan dengan tempat duduk sang ibu. Lelaki manis itu kini sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jadi… siswa baru serta tersangka pelemparan bola basket itu ialah Kim Jongwoon, sosok yang begitu dirindukannya?! Rasanya, Ryeowook ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan sosok tampan yang tengah tersenyum seraya menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, tetapi yang ia lakukan justru memukul kepala besar Jongwoon dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar seolah sedang membalaskan dendam kesumat yang telah begitu lama dipendam, membuat sang korban pemukulan mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau ini bukannya memelukku atau berkata 'aku merindukanmu' malah melakukan kekerasan padaku. Kau sudah tak waras, ya?! Bagaimana kalau aku menderita amnesia?!"

"Anggap saja itu ucapan selamat datang dariku. Dan apa tadi? Merindukanmu? Mimpi saja kau! Lalu, amnesia? Kau berlebihan, Jongwoon-ssi! Aku hanya memukulmu dengan tanganku, bukan dengan wajan ataupun kompor!" Jongwoon mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan santai dari Ryeowook. Astaga, lelaki manis itu sama sekali tak berubah, tetap saja gemar menganiaya dirinya. Tapi… ia tampak lebih manis sekarang. Dengan setelan kasual yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, rambut cokelat yang masih sedikit basah, dan terutama… iris coklat caramel yang selalu berbinar, membuat Jongwoon merasa sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan Ryeowook selama enam tahun.

Ucapan Kim ahjumma yang menandakan hidangan telah siap menghentikan pemikiran Jongwoon. Setelah berdo'a, satu keluarga itupun mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka dengan sesekali pertanyaan singkat dilancarkan kepada Jongwoon dan adiknya, Kim Jongjin, yang baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu dari Kanada. Ya, keduanya memang sudah dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga oleh keluarga Ryeowook, terlebih saat orangtua Jongwoon meninggal, Kim ahjumma meminta agar Jongwoon dan Jongjin ia saja yang mengurus. Meski pada akhirnya, keduanya lebih memilih pindah ke Kanada dan tinggal bersama kakak perempuan sang ibu. Ya, keputusan yang diam-diam disesalinya karena membuat ia harus berpisah dengan Ryeowook. Ia bahkan hampir membatalkan kepindahannya saat melihat airmata kesedihan membasahi pipi lelaki manis itu jika sang adik tak memberinya peringatan.

"Jadi… sekarang kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Ryeowook, Jongwoon-ah?" Suara berat Kim ahjussi mengalun, membuat Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya. Ia baru saja ingin menjawab sesaat sebelum suara tenor milik pria di sampingnya terdengar lebih dahulu.

"Dia bahkan sekelas denganku, appa," Ryeowook menahan ucapannya, ia menenggak segelas air putih seraya menatap Jongwoon sekilas. "Dan ia juga tersangka pelemparan bola basket itu, yang membuat dahiku seperti ini,"

Jongwoon meringis mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Ia menyesal karena akibat keteledorannya, lelaki manis itu menjadi terluka. Meski begitu, ia bahagia karena kejadian itu mempertemukannya dengan Ryeowook karena sebelumnya ia tak tahu jika Ryeowook berada di sekolah yang sama bahkan sekelas dengannya―Ryeowook tertidur saat Jongwoon masuk kelas pertama kali, ingat? Tanpa Jongwoon sadari, Ryeowook kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

_ 'aku merindukanmu, Jongwoon hyung'_

To be continued

Annyeong haseyo, new author here '-')/

Ini fic debut saya di FFn, mohon maaf jika masih kurang sana-sini. *bow

so, mind to give me some review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Memangnya kalian bekerja di kantor yang sama hingga urusan bisnisnya harus diselesaikan berempat?!" Suara Henry terdengar sedikit sinis. Entah apa yang membuat moodnya sedikit buruk hari ini. Masalah pribadi, mungkin?

"Aku memang sekantor dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Siwon sekantor dengan Youngwoon dan Hangeng hyung." Jongwoon terpaksa menjawab saat mendapati tak satupun dari teman-temannya yang berencana membuka mulut, "Dan sepertinya kau terlihat agak gemuk, Henry-ya. Pipimu semakin chubby,"

Henry hanya memutar bola mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongwoon. Sepertinya kalimat 'kau terlihat gemuk' ialah alasan mengapa mood lelaki imut itu agak buruk. Jika diingat-ingat, Jongwoon adalah orang ketiga yang menyebutku seperti itu setelah Jungsoo hyung dan Sungmin hyung, pikir Henry.

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Pairing: All OFFICIAL pairing**

**Warning!AU, BoyxBoy, Gaje plot, typo(s), Umur tidak sesuai(?) de el el**

**DON'TLIKE, DON'T READ!**

Love Story © Jvnq

Chapter2 : New Day, New Life

Suara ketukan pada daun pintu yang disusul derap langkah seseorang menuruni tangga memecah keheningan pagi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Suara ketukan itu berhenti setelah Kim Jaejoong, pria berwajah cantik yang juga anak sulung di keluarga tersebut, membuka pintu setelah sebelumnya berlari dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara alat-alat masak yang beradu, yang selanjutnya kita ketahui pasti akibat aktifitas masak sang ibu.

"Ternyata kau Jongwoon-ah, ku kira siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini," Jaejoong menyapa pria tampan yang tadi mengetuk pintu, Kim Jongwoon, seraya mengatur napasnya. "Menjemput Ryeowook? Masuklah, dan pergi ke kamarnya. Anak pemalas itu sepertinya belum bangun."

Jongwoon mengucapkan terima kasih dan menganggukan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian setelah Jaejoong bergeser dan memberinya jalan, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Ryeowook yang juga terletak di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar Jaejoong. Terdiam sekitar satu menit, Jongwoon memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu dan tak mendengar suara apapun. Mungkin kata-kata Jaejoong hyung benar, batin lelaki itu.

Jongwoon segera menyesali keputusannya saat akhirnya ia terdiam mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka. Di sana, sekitar dua meter darinya, tampak Ryeowook tengah mematung juga di hadapan lemari pakaian yang terbuka. Ia hanya memakai celana sekolahnya, sementara tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Tampaknya Ryeowook baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mencari kemeja sekolahnya hingga kemudian dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Jongwoon yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Suasana canggung seketika menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

LoveStory © Jvnq

Setelah menatapi kepergian Jongwoon, Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sekeliling meja makan. Tampak ibunya tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga mereka.

"Siapa yang datang, Joong-iie?"

"Jongwoon, Eomma. Dia menjemput Ryeowook." Kim ahjumma mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, ia pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan riang. Lima menit kemudian, Kim ahjussi bergabung bersama mereka.

LoveStory © Jvnq

"Mengapa kau kemari, hyung?"

Tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan yang tercipta, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan seraya kembali menekuni kegiatannya, mencari kemeja sekolahnya. Lagipula untuk apa merasa canggung seperti itu, keduanya sama-sama lelaki, kan? Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri, Ryeowook agak malu saat Jongwoon melihatnya topless. Pipinya sempat merona tadi.

"Oh? Itu… aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Jaejoong hyung menyuruhku langsung ke kamarmu karena mengira kau masih tidur," jelas Jongwoon setelah berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi serta jantungnya yang tadi berdetak tak karuan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Ryeowook memilik punggung yang ehem―indah. Kulitnya nampak begitu mulus, dan tetesan air yang menghiasi punggung itu menambah keindahannya, membuat Jongwoon ingin―cukup, Kim Jongwoon! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!

"Oh. Baiklah, bisa kau pegang ini sebentar? Aku ingin memasang dasiku." Ryeowook menyerahkan tas serta jas sekolahnya pada Jongwoon setelah selesai berpakaian. Ia lalu mengambil dasi yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Jongwoon yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Yaa, Jongwoon-ah! Kau menjemput Ryeowook? Ayo sarapan bersama kami," suara Kim ahjussi menyapa telinga keduanya saat mereka memasuki ruang makan. Beliau tampak tampan dalam balutan jas formal, tak kalah dengan anak-anaknya meskipun usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Jongwoon mengangguk, kemudian menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tepat di samping Jaejoong, masih memegang tas milik Ryeowook sementara pria imut itu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

LoveStory © Jvnq

Usai sarapan bersama, sekitar pukul setengah tujuh, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon pun berangkat. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju halte yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Ryeowook. Keheningan menguasai keduanya, seolah tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat berbicara atau sekedar mengeluarkan suara.

"Jongjin kemana, hyung?"

Ryeowook membuka percakapan setelah mereka menempuh setengah perjalanan menuju halte. Tak biasanya mereka berdua seperti ini, padahal dulu bahan pembicaraan mereka seolah tak pernah habis. Sekarang? Mereka justru tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aneh sekali.

"Ia berangkat lebih pagi, katanya ada urusan. Lagipula ini hari pertamanya di sekolah Korea." Hening kembali menguasai usai Jongwoon mengutarakan jawabannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di halte hampir bersamaan dengan kedatangan bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah.

Ryeowook naik terlebih dulu, disusul Jongwoon tepat di belakangnya. Bus tampak tidak begitu penuh, sebagian besar penumpangnya ialah murid yang akan berangkat sekolah. Ada juga beberapa pegawai kantoran yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Ryeowook berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang. Di sana hanya ada satu orang, yang selanjutnya teridentifikasi sebagai laki-laki berpipi mochi yang memakai hoodie abu-abu, dengan headset putih yang menggantung di kedua telinganya. Laki-laki itu tengah menatapi jalanan yang mulai ramai oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan yang melintas. Pandangannya teralihkan sedetik setelah Ryeowook mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Ryeowook-ah? Kebetulan sekali kita naik bus yang sama. Kau dengan sia—"

Perkataan laki-laki yang ternyata Henry Lau itu terpotong begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa pria yang duduk di sisi kiri Ryeowook ialah Jongwoon, laki-laki yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hampir seluruh siswi di SM High School sejak kedatangannya pertama kali. Lelaki tampan yang digosipkan memiliki suara yang indah serta kemampuan bermain basket yang cukup hebat, lelaki yang baru ia sadari memiliki mata yang begitu menawan. Ya, sepasang obsidian yang sewarna dengan langit tengah malam yang menarik perhatiannya dalam sekejap saat mereka tak sengaja bertatapan.

"Kau kenapa, Henli-ya?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena ucapan Henry yang terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian menyusuri arah pandang lelaki imut itu dan menemukan Jongwoon tengah menatap Henry. Apa temannya ini menyukai Jongwoon? Ryeowook mengangkat bahu kemudian melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Henry, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak. Aku… aku tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook-ah," jawab Henry seraya tersenyum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi chubby-nya. Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon yang juga membalas tatapannya, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan bersandar pada sandaran bangku penumpang, memejamkan matanya, menikmati lagu milik boyband yang tengah merajai chart-chart musik di Korea, Shinhwa, yang diputar sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Love Story © Jvnq

Ryeowook tengah berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari kasak-kusuk pembicaraan siswa-siswi SM High School yang melihatnya berjalan berdampingan bersama Jongwoon. Huh... sepertinya Jongwoon benar-benar populer di sekolah ini, padahal belum genap seminggu ia bersekolah di sini. Memangnya apa sih kelebihan pemuda itu selain ukuran kepalanya yang di atas rata-rata? *plakkk '-'

"Eum, aku... ke kantin dulu ya Jongwoon hyung, Henry-ya. Kalian duluan saja." Ryeowook langsung berlalu begitu melihat anggukan dari kedua orang itu. Sesampainya di kantin, ia duduk di salah satu meja dan menelungkupkan kepalanya. Uh, ia memang tak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Itu seperti... ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu, atau wajahmu, atau bahkan dirimu sendiri. Dan Ryeowook tidak nyaman dengan perasaan seperti itu.

"Apa kau Kim Ryeowook?" Suara seorang gadis berhasil membuat Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan gadis cantik ini. "Aku Kwon Yuri, dari kelas XI-A."

" , aku Ryeowook. Ada apa mencariku?" Pemuda itu merasa ia sama sekali tak ada urusan dengan gadis ini, mengenalnya pun tidak.

"Kau... ada hubungan apa dengan Jongwoon oppa?"

Eh? Untuk apa gadis ini menanyakan kura-kura bodoh itu? Apa jangan-jangan Jongwoon hyung punya hutang yang belum dibayar? Atau mungkin gadis ini ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban? Heuh, dasar kura-kura mesum! Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran bodoh seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya... tetangganya." Ya, tetangga. Memang benar, kan? Ryeowook tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Yuri jika tahu kalau ia dan Jongwoon ialah sahabat sejak kecil. Bisa saja gadis itu melakukan sesuatu padanya, kan?

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, istirahat nanti... bisa aku titip sesuatu untuknya?" Yuri tampak senang, matanya begitu berbinar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan es krim gratis.

"Aku juga ya, Ryeowook-ssi?" —Seul Gi, XI-A.

"Aku juga." —Hyoyeon, XI-D.

"Aku." —Sunny, XI-E.

"Aku juga, ya?" —Sulli, X-A.

"Aku sekalian deh, Sunbae." —Luna, X-C.

"Aku boleh, kan?" —Jessica, XII-B.

"Eh? Aku juga deh." —Moon Geun Young, XII-E

Ryeowook tampak kebingungan menghadapi permintaan gadis-gadis itu. Huh, apa Jongwoon hyung se-populer itu hingga para sunbae dan hoobae saja tertarik padanya? Dan lagi, apa ia bisa membawa 'sesuatu' yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak itu? Mau tak mau, Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Eum, baiklah. Simpan saja di lokerku. Aku akan mengambilnya saat waktu pulang nanti." Pemuda itu tersenyum memandang gerombolan gadis yang menjauh, yangsebelumnya sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kelasnya karena bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

oOo

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Para siswa berbondong-bondong menuju kantin guna mengisi tenaga mereka setelah menerima pelajaran yang bagaikan 'neraka dunia' bagi sebagian di antaranya. Ada juga yang tetap di kelas, baik mengerjakan tugas untuk pelajaran berikutnya ataupun mengisi waktu dengan tidur. Sementara di lapangan basket sekolah, tampak Jongwoon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon tengah bermain basket. Jongwoon satu tim dengan Donghae, sementara Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Di pinggir lapangan, terlihat Ryeowook, Kibum, Heechul dan Hyukjae tengah menonton permainan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lama mengenal Ryeowook ya, Jongwoon hyung?" Siwon membuka pembicaraan. Jongwoon hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, ia masih berusaha untuk merebut bola dari Kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan?"

Jongwoon berhenti sejenak, bola sudah ada di tangannya. "Sejak lahir," jawabnya singkat. Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan untuk merebut kembali bola dari tangan Jongwoon malah terjerembab karena Jongwoon sudah terlebih dahulu berpindah. Lelaki itu men-dribble beberapa kali untuk selanjutnya melemparkan bola ke arah ring. Dan... masuk!

Siwon mendecih sementara Jongwoon melayangkan seringaiannya—yang sukses membuat beberapa siswi di sana berteriak histeris—kemudian ber-highfive ria dengan Donghae. Gerutuan terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk lesu.

"Huh, apa sih bagusnya Jongwoon hyung? Ukuran kepalanya saja tidak normal," tukas Ryeowook sadis. Ia memutar bola matanya kala mendengar teriakan histeris di belakangnya. Kalau saja ia tak memiliki belas kasih, mungkin ia akan melempar pisau ke arah leher gadis-gadis itu agar mereka berhenti mengeluarkan suara. "Tsk! Mereka benar-benar berisik!"

"Aish, kau ini! Jongwoon itu tampan, tahu! Ia memiliki pesona tersendiri, terutama dari matanya. Aku serasa akan meleleh saat ia menatapku dengan matanya yang indah itu." Ryeowook berpura-pura ingin muntah mendengar jawaban Heechul, dibalas lirikan tajam dari sang diva.

"Sesuai perjanjian, Siwon, Kyu. Karena kalian kalah, kalian yang beli makanan," Donghae berucap seraya mengatur napasnya. Walaupun tidak bermain serius, tetap saja menguras tenaga, bukan?

"Tsk! Baiklah, baiklah." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun agar pemuda penyuka game itu berdiri. Ia kemudian menyeretnya menuju kantin, masih dengan gerutuan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Aku titip minuman, ya!" Teriak Heechul yang disambut anggukan dari keduanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seseorang yang membawa kotak makan berwarna biru.

"Eoh? Henry-ya? Aish, duduklah. Kau tak perlu meminta izin," ucap Ryeowook seraya menggeser duduknya, memberi ruang di antara ia dan Hyukjae. Henry mengangguk kemudian duduk di sana setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Woaa~ Kau bawa apa Henry-ya?" Donghae berujar antusias. Ia menerima botol air dari sang kekasih, Hyukjae, kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan pemuda hiperaktif itu.

"Sushi, eh?" Jongwoon tiba-tiba duduk di depan Ryeowook, mengejutkan pemuda manis itu. Henry mengangguk.

"Aku boleh minta tidak, Henry-ya?"

"Ya! Heechul hyung! Tumben sekali kau meminta terlebih dahulu, biasanya juga langsung ambil saja." Kyuhyun yang baru tiba langsung mengomentari sikap Heechul yang menurutnya aneh itu. Seorang Kim Heechul bersikap sopan? Peristiwa itu sepertinya harus dimasukkan dalam Guinness Book of World Record. *author ditabok Heechul*

"Sudahlah kalian, ini hyung, silakan ambil." Henry menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Heechul, dan pemuda cantik itu langsung mengambil satu sushi.

Pada akhirnya mereka memakan bekal Henry bersama-sama. Kebetulan sekali pemuda berpipi mochi itu membawa banyak. Siwon juga membagikan minuman serta cemilan yang ia dan Kyuhyun beli di kantin sebelumnya.

"Aish, kau ini seperti anak kecil. Membuka minuman kaleng saja tidak bisa," komentar Jongwoon melihat Ryeowook yang meminta bantuan pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu tampak menghisap ibu jari kanannya yang terluka.

"Tanganku lelah karena hukuman mengangkat tangan tadi, tahu!" ujar Ryeowook seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga, tak tahukah kau jika para 'seme'—kecuali Jongwoon, Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tentu saja—tengah menatapmu dengan tatapan 'lapar'?

"Salah sendiri tidak mengerjakan tugas," ucap Jongwoon santai. Ya, saat pelajaran Sejarah tadi, Ryeowook memang tak mengerjakan tugas karena lupa. Ia dihukum diluar kelas, mengangkat kedua tangannya sepanjang jam pelajaran.

"Aish, kau ini tidak pengertian sekali, sih!" ucap Ryeowook sinis kemudian menendang tubuh Jongwoon, membuat lelaki tampan itu terdorong ke belakang hingga posisi terlentang. Ia mendelik tatkala riuh tertawaan terdengar dari teman-temannya. Ia hanya mendecih kesal. Sementara Henry menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

oOo

Jongwoon tampak menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kesal. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri di dekat gerbang untuk menunggu Ryeowook yang katanya sedang mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tsk! Memang apa sih yang ketinggalan sampai selama ini? Apa pemuda mungil itu meninggalkan seekor gajah dan kesulitan untuk membawanya?

Mata Jongwoon melebar—walau tetap saja terlihat sipit—saat melihat Ryeowook tengah membawa tumpukan kotak dengan kedua lengannya. Saking tingginya tumpukan itu, Jongwoon hanya bisa melihat helaian rambut serta sepasang mata karamel dari keseluruhan kepala Ryeowook. Darimana ia mendapatkan semua itu? Seingatnya, ulang tahun Ryeowook sudah berlalu sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Ini semua milikmu?" tanya Jongwoon begitu Ryeowook sampai di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun mengambil separuh dari jumlah kotak yang dibawa pemuda itu, hitung-hitung meringankan beban pemuda itu, kan? "Lalu?"

"Ini untukmu," ucap Ryeowook terengah. Ternyata membawa kotak-kotak dengan beragam ukuran, warna serta hiasan itu dari lokernya menuju gerbang cukup menguras tenaganya. Huh, Jongwoon harus membayarnya, nih. Mungkin dengan semangkuk jajangmyeon, ramyun, sushi, dan beberapa minuman cukup untuk hal ini. "Dari para penggemarmu."

"Penggemar?" Jongwoon mengernyit. Memangnya dia punya penggemar? Artis saja bukan. Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. "Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang."

"A-apa? Hei! Setidaknya bantu aku membawa semua ini! Ini kan milikmu!"

oOo

"…lat, surat, coklat lagi, bunga, jam tangan, sapu tangan. Eum.. apa ini?"

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis mendengar sayup suara Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk dengan acara 'mari mengidentifikasi hadiah dari fans Kim Jongwoon' itu. Mereka kini tengah berada di kamar Jongwoon, tidak sih, Jongwoon tengah di dapur membuat minuman. Jongjin belum pulang, ada kerja kelompok di rumah teman katanya─ia memberitahunya saat berangkat sekolah tadi.

"Woaa, kau dapat strap berbentuk awan dengan ukiran namamu, Hyung!"

Jongwoon mengernyit saat ia memasuki kamarnya dengan dua buah gelas berisi minuman di tangannya. Di sana, di atas ranjangnya lebih tepatnya, sseorang Kim Ryeowook tengah memandang sebuah strap dengan mata berbinar. Aish, bisakah kau kendalikan sedikit keimutanmu itu, Ryeowook-iie? Jongwoon berujar dalam hati.

"Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu untukmu saja." Ucap Jongwoon seraya menyodorkan gelas ke arah Ryeowook. Laki-laki manis itu meraihnya kemudian meminumnya.

"Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, tidak, terima kasih Hyung. Aku bias diamuk fans yang memberikan ini jika ketahuan aku yang memakainya."

"Kau tinggal bilang aku memberikannya padamu, Ryeonggu."

"Kau ini, kau akan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak menghargai pemberian orang lain. Sudah, ini akan tetap menjadi milikmu," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada final. Ia kemudian menaruh strap tersebut di atas nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. "Jongwoon hyung, aku menginap, ya? Aku mengantuk dan malas pulang ke rumah."

Jongwoon lagi-lagi mengernyit. Padahal kan rumahnya bersebelahan denganku, mengapa malas pulang? Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook yang kini telah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Jongwoon seraya memeluk guling. Tampak nyaman dan 'like a baby'. Laki-laki itu menghela napas kemudian bergerak untuk merapikan hadiah-hadsiah yang telah Ryeowook bongkar. Ia juga membuang kotak-kotak pembungkus hadiah tersebut

Selang setengah jam, tepat pukul sembilan malam, Jongjin pulang dengan raut lelah yang begitu kentara di wajahnya. Ia terkejut begitu melihat sosok Kim Ryeowook tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kakaknya.

"Loh? Ryeowook hyung…"

"Ia menginap di sini, aku tidur denganmu, Jongjin-ah."

Kim Jongjin mengangguk, sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berdebat dengan sang kakak. Jongwoon menatap sang adik yang menyeret langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju laki-laki manis yang kini berubah posisi dalam tidurnya. Ia tersenyum sendu, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Laki-laki itu membungkuk, tampak sedikit ragu, kemudian mendaratkan bibir kissablenya di dahi Kim Ryeowook.

"Selamat tidur, Ryeonggu."

To be continued

Annyeong'-')/ saya bawa lanjutan fic ini '-'

Gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite fic abal ini, terlebihyang sudah berbaik hati mereview, saya seneng baca reviewnya entah kenapa xD Dan maaf kalo lanjutannya lama banget, saya sibuk *dilempar

Dan fic ini saya ubah setting waktunya, jadi tahun kedua ya, bukan tahun terakhir'-'

Akhir kata, do you wanna build a snowman? *diinjek

Maksudnya, do you wanna gimme some reviews? *aegyo gagal


End file.
